Love Through Comforting
by iluvSokka46
Summary: Second one is out: TAANG; Toph's grandmother dies and her friend, Aang, helps comfort her. First was Zutara and if you don't like Zutara, just skip over the first one and read the Taang one and remember to review also! there won't be a Sukka one, sorry!
1. Zutara

**A/N: Okay so this is really random, but I thought of this spur of the moment and decided to write it. I think I'm going to make two more after this, one that's Sukka and another that's Taang. The point is one of them loses some one they love, and the other comforts them. This one is Zutara, and Katara loses her grandmother. So I hope you all like it and please review!!**

Ring ring

"_Hello?"_

"Hey."

"_Hi. You feeling okay?"_

"Yeah, I think so."

"_Do you need me for anything?"_

"Um…can you come over?"

Katara waited on her front porch for Zuko. Her hair was done up in a sloppy ponytail with two strands of hair lying on the sides of her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and it was obvious she had been crying. A sleek black car came into Katara's view and stopped in front of her house. Zuko slowly got out of the front seat of the car and trudged on the porch. Katara smiled grimly as she stood up and waited for him.

When he was with in a few feet of her, Katara flung her arms around Zuko's neck and hugged him tightly. Zuko looked a bit shocked for a moment, but then wrapped his arms securely around her. He heard a faint sniffle as Katara hugged tighter. He kissed her head and started to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe we should go inside."

Katara nodded against Zuko's shirt and let go to lead him inside of the house.

Zuko was sitting on the living room couch with his arm draped around Katara's shoulders. Her head was sitting comfortably on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko had been sitting there for a while listening to Katara tell stories about her and Gran-Gran, who had recently died.

"So Sokka yelled at me about going into his room. He said something that made me cry. Anyway, I told Gran-Gran about it and Sokka was immediately punished, even though I started it. I guess I was her favorite."

The two were silent until Zuko heard a sniff coming from Katara. She quickly ripped out a couple of tissues to dab her eyes and blow her nose.

"I really miss her." Katara sobbed, wiping her eyes more.

Zuko positioned his arm so that he could gently rub her back. "She's in a better place now. She's probably looking down at you right now."

Katara continued to talk. "She always got us really thoughtful presents. When I turned thirteen, Gran-Gran gave me this necklace for my birthday. She said my mother used to wear it all the time. She knew that I would like to have it when I was old enough."

Katara stifled a laugh. "And this one Christmas, she got me these really beautiful blue bracelets, while she gave Sokka a gift card. He had been asking her for a game boy for the longest time. But then a week before, Sokka pushed me on the sidewalk and I scraped my knee. That must have been the thing that determined whether Sokka was going to get that gift or not."

Zuko nodded. "You have a lot of good memories with her."

"Yeah. I don't remember any time when I've gotten mad or upset at her."

Zuko listened to Katara's breathing as they sat in silence for a little bit longer. Katara slowly lifted her head up and met Zuko's gaze.

"Thanks for sitting here and listening to me blabber on. It must have been boring for you."

Zuko shook his head. "Of course not. I'm glad you called me over though."

Katara smiled slightly and leaned into Zuko's face. Zuko closed the distance with a small kiss on her lips. They broke a few inches apart and Katara leaned in and kissed Zuko again. This time it was more demanding.

They kissed for a little while longer. Zuko, not wanting to overwhelm Katara, kissed her softly. She was just getting over a loss in the family and he should be understanding.

Katara brought her arms around Zuko's neck. They kissed some more until Katara broke it off, her face still close to Zuko's, searching for his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Zuko was shocked, though he didn't show it. Did she just say that because of the situation, or did she really mean it? Zuko locked eyes with Katara. She looked sincere.

"I-I love you too." Zuko whispered back. Katara grinned and brought her lips to his. At first they kissed simply, then Katara stuck her tongue in Zuko's mouth and kissed him some more. They kissed like that for a long time. Even though Katara had just lost her grandmother, the two were happy, enjoying the blissful moment.

"_Hey Gran-Gran?"_

"_Yes sweetie."_

"_How do you know when you love somebody?"_

"_Well, if you love being with that person, through the good and bad times and if something terrible happens, they are there to comfort you. Also when you touch that person or just talk to them you feel a jolt of energy. That's when you know you love someone."_

**I know the end is really cheesy, but I had to find some way to end it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Taang

**A/N: yep, this is the second chapter. This is Taang. And Toph's grandmother dies. I don't know why everyone's grandmother is dying, but I made it that way. It's about as twice as long as the Zutara one, and I hope you all like it. Sukka will be the last chapter, so if you're waiting for that one, it will come soon. **

**Enjoy!!**

**P.S- Aang starts out as Toph's friend in the beginning, just so you know.**

Aang walked as fast as his legs could carry him to Toph's house. When his friend, Katara, called him saying that Toph needed him to cheer her up, he dropped everything he was doing and left as quickly as he could. When he got to the front of Toph's house, the guard easily let him in, for he had been here many times before. Aang quickly maneuvered around the mansion, and up the stairs until he got to the door of Toph's room. He listened inside carefully for any sounds. He then quietly entered her room and closed the door. Toph was sitting on her bed staring at the ground. Her black hair was out of her usual hair-do and was now falling in front of her face. Aang walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, I came here as fast as I could. What's up?"

Toph stayed silent for a long time. Finally she spoke. "My grandmother just died."

Aang nodded and rubbed Toph's back. "I'm so sorry." He replied softly.

"She was the only one in my family that really understood me; she understood that I wasn't a fragile blind girl. She knew that I could do things like everyone else could."

"She took me to the zoo one time without my parents permission. It was the first time I was outside without bodyguards all around me. She walked me around to the different animals, and I took pictures with them. Of course she knew that I wouldn't be able to actually see the animals, but it was still thoughtful anyway."

"When my parents found out, they were furious! They didn't understand why she would take me to the _zoo_, and they didn't like that I walked around by myself, meaning that I didn't have lots of people looking out for me."

"My grandmother tried to defend me. She said that I wasn't just some helpless little girl. I could be normal if they would give me some freedom. My parents didn't listen. They forbade me to visit her anymore. She sent me a couple of letters but I never actually got them. I had to have one of the maids steal the letters so that I could have them."

Toph paused from her brief story. Her voice had been a little shaky, but other than that, she didn't seem like she was crying that much.

"Now she's dead, and I don't really know about her anymore. The last time I saw her was eight years ago. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Toph wiped furiously at her eyes. She was determined not to cry, especially not in front of Aang. She never wanted any one of her friends to see her cry.

"Now I'm all alone. I don't have anyone who _really_ likes me, someone treats me the exactly the same as everyone else."

Aang watched Toph as she said the last sentence. His heart cringed to see her hurt. This was his chance.

"But _I _like you Toph."

Toph sighed. "Of course you like me, you're my friend."

"No," Aang started, his heart beating faster and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "I really really like you."

Toph turned to the direction of Aang. Her expression was unreadable. "You're kidding right? You're just saying that." How could anyone like her like that?

Aang's hand was shaking while he placed his hand on hers. He slowly leaned in to her face. Toph could feel the heat radiating off of Aang. She knew he was getting closer. Toph heart was beating hard against her chest. _This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening._

Slowly Aang got closer and closer to Toph's face, and then he finally closed the gap. He kissed Toph's lips, soft and quick, not wanting to scare her off, and pulled away. Instead of ending the kiss then, Toph leaned over and kissed Aang again, this time with more force.

They both kissed each other. The kisses were awkward and slow. At one point, Aang leaned in again, but instead of doing the same thing like before, Toph pulled away.

"Aang, I-I can't do this." Toph whispered softly. Their faces were very close together.

Aang's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He thought she had responded well by kissing him back. "What?!"

"No, I-" Toph blushed. "I mean, I can't do this now. My grandmother just died. I should be mourning her instead of, well…kissing you."

"Oh," Aang answered understandingly. He moved away from Toph's face. Toph looked down at the ground again.

"I understand," Aang laced his fingers through Toph's. "I'll wait." Both faces turned pink, but they still stayed silent.

They sat there for a long time. Toph was looking into the distance, and Aang was holding her hand and staring out the window. Toph wasn't talking anymore and she didn't show any signs of being sad.

Aang was starting to get bored. The air around the two was grim, and he needed some way to get her in a lighter mood. Suddenly Aang had a great idea. He jumped up, startling Toph, and pulled on her hand.

"Let's go. I have an idea."

"What is it?" Toph stood up and smoothed her hair with one hand.

"We're going outside."

Toph looked confused. "Outside? You mean in the cold?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"But cold is… is well cold."

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Aang grinned while Toph faintly blushed.

"Um, okay." Toph pulled on her boots and her fuzzy coat. She let go of Aang's hand for a second to pull up her hair in a ponytail.

"You should keep it down. It looks nice like that."

"O-okay." Toph took out her ponytail holder, and let her hair loose. _Why is Aang acting like this? _Toph thought.

When Toph was ready, Aang grabbed her hand again and slowly dragged her out the door. When they got outside, the cold whirled around them. Toph shivered while they walked around. Aang was still holding tightly to Toph's hand. They walked to a nearby park and walked around some more. In a little while they sat down at a bench.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Toph asked intently.

"I thought you would want something to keep your mind off of your grandmother. I thought it would help."

Toph nodded. Slowly snow fell from the sky. When some landed on Toph, she jumped.

"It's snowing." She stood up, letting go of Aang's hand. She walked a few steps from the bench and smiled up at the sky.

Some more snow landed on the ground and on Toph's face. She turned and looked at Aang.

"Don't you just love snow?" Toph asked excitedly. Her hair flopped around while she moved around and twirled.

"I guess." Aang answered, and walked over to where Toph was standing.

Toph smiled and stuck her tongue out, trying to catch snowflakes. She stopped to yank Aang's hand.

"Come on! Do it with me." Toph stuck out her tongue and tried to catch more snowflakes, and Aang tried it with her. They did this for a while until they both got tired and sat down.

"That was fun." Toph stated, shivering slightly.

"Yeah." Aang answered. Toph felt Aang's slender arm envelop her waist. Her whole body tingled and she felt warmer. Her heart was beating fast as she turned around to face Aang.

"I didn't think that when my grandmother died I would be this happy."

Aang frowned. "Oh, I probably shouldn't…I mean, I didn't mean to- or, I just-"

Toph pressing her lips to his and in the process interrupting Aang. When they broke apart Toph spoke. "I meant in a good way."

She slowly cupped her hand around his cheek. She leaned in again and they kissed, but not as simple this time.

"_I want you to go into father's study and search for a letter addressed to me." Toph declared to the small nervous maid._

"_I-I d-d-don't know if I should do that. It's his s-s-stuff and I'm not allowed in th-there."_

"_Just do it, or else I'll have a better reason for getting you fired." Toph replied menacingly. The maid bowed shakily and scurried off on Toph's errand._

_When the maid came back, an envelope was in her small hands. "Here," she said. "This was what you wanted."_

_Toph took the letter from her and felt the thing in her hand. _

"_Okay, now read it to me."_

"_Wh-What?"_

"_I said read it to me!" Toph was getting frustrated. _

_The maid carefully opened the seal and took out a folded piece of paper. She flattened it out. It read:_

_Dear my darling Toph,_

_I am extremely sorry that I had to write this to you. I would have rather told you in person, but your parents are being very stubborn and don't want me to have contact with you ever again. It's rather sad actually, that they can't see past their own opinions and try to understand another point of view, but I can see where they're coming from. You are their only child; you are precious to them and they don't want anything to happen to you._

_I know you are upset about the whole thing, and I am too. I want you to understand though, that maybe this is better for you right now. You are only seven years old, and it isn't the time yet for you to be independent. When you get older though, you will be able to convince them to let you have more freedom. I am very sure that they will comply then. _

_Now that you don't have me to talk to anymore, I want to encourage you to meet new people. You should be able to find kids your own age that you could become friends with. The really good ones that will fully understand who you are and that you are as normal of a person as anyone else are the ones you should keep forever. I figure you are confused at this moment, but I assure you that one day this will all make sense. I hope you will keep these words dear to your heart and live with them as long as you live._

_I love you so much, and always will,_

_Grandma_

Just like the letter said, Toph didn't understand what it all meant right then. But now that Toph had someone to comfort her in her time of need, it all made sense.

**Yeah, I really wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so this will have to do. Hope you liked it and please please please review. **

**Oh and p.s- thank you to my two reviewers, Bauer1102 and AlinaAlone#1. Hope you liked this chapter also, and will review too!**


End file.
